Conventional rattle reels used in ice fishing include a fishing reel containing a loose bell. One end of a fishing line wound around the reel can be lowered into the water. When a fish tugs on the line, the line unwinds from the reel, which causes the reel to rotate. Rotation of the reel causes the bell to jingle within the reel, thereby alerting the user that a fish has taken the bait. However, if the fish stops moving or gets away, then the reel will stop rotating and the bell will cease jingling. Accordingly, the user may not know that a fish is on the line or that the bait is missing.
Improvements are desired.